Under The Moonlight
by unimaginee
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are on their way to Weiss' cabin for the weekend but on the way there something unexpected happens and they end up stranded on the side of the road. Ruby, of course, wants makes the best of the situation. [WhiteRose] [Oneshot but there is a possibility of another chapter if this gets some support] [Rated: T for a swear]


**I realise that there are some mistakes in here, i'm only human so i'd appreciate them if you could either ignore them or point them out. **

* * *

><p><span><em>Under The<em> Moonlight.

Miles and mile of highway stretched out in front of her, blurred imagines rushing past her window. The sky was a blank canvas of blue, stretching out over the earth infinitely. The hum of the engine filled the car as it lazily sped down the empty road. Weiss could feel the vibrations of the car, her hands gripping the steering wheel. She glanced over at her girlfriend, crimson bangs whipping around her face as she practically hung her head out her window, a massive grin on her face and eyes alight with excitement. Weiss just shook her head and returned her focus to the road, a soft smile in place of the usual neutral line. She let herself loosen up a bit, sinking into her chair and softening her grip on the wheel. Weiss flicked on the radio, letting the music replace the dull hum off the car.

Ruby pulled herself inside at the sound of the music, rolling her window up, separating the two from the outside world. Ruby began enthusiastically singing along to the overly sugary pop song, much to Weiss' amusement. Soon enough Weiss had joined in, singing along with her girlfriend, albeit with a bit less enthusiasm due to embarrassment. Contrary to popular belief Weiss did actually like to have fun but usually hid it due to the prestige her family name came with. Ruby was the only person that made her forget that, the only person who could bring out Weiss' fun side. When she was with Ruby she was just Weiss, instead of Weiss Schnee, heiress to the largest company company on the planet.

That was the exact reason they were in the car now, making there way to Weiss' cabin, so they can spend the week together, just the two of them. Weiss just wanted a week where she could be herself, be with Ruby. She just wanted a week where she didn't have to worry about every step she made and how it would affect the company. She just wanted to spend the week with her girlfriend and pretend like she had no worries, like they were the only two in the world.

They had been driving for a while and the sun had already started to creep towards the horizon but they still had a long way to go. Ruby had dozed off, leaving Weiss in the silence of the car, that is until a large clang came from the front of the car.

Ruby jolted awake to the sound of metallic clangs and clunks, quickly looking over to Weiss with a confused look only for Weiss to return that look. The car slowly crawled to a haul while sputtering noises, the sound of the engine slowly dying out.

Weiss stared blankly ahead for a second before slamming her hands on the wheel.

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

Ruby's head whipped towards Weiss, her eyes widening slightly. She had never heard Weiss swear before, as she was usually so collected and calm and it was actually quite...appealing, but Ruby shook her head and pushed the thought away.

"Weiss, what happened?"

"The car died." Weiss said with a bit of malice in her tone, sending the usual glare towards Ruby but Ruby shook it off easily.

"Oh no! And so young too." Ruby voice was high pitched and she had a hand on her heart. She tired her best to look distressed, but her usual smile managed to work its way onto her face. Ruby cracked one eye open, seeing Weiss' grin made her own smile grow.

"I love you." Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby, who instantly broke her charade to return the kiss. Moments like these reminded Weiss why she loved Ruby, how Ruby always put her at ease without even trying.

Weiss pulled away, giving Ruby one last smile before she got out of the car. She walked around to the front of the car, Ruby joined Weiss at the front of the car a moment later. Weiss popped the hood of the car, revealing the metal works usually hidden away. Various tubes and wires leading this way and that, large metal contraptions that somehow all works together to turn the wheels of the car.

Weiss stared down at the machine helplessly, although she didn't let it show. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward slightly, as if she was looking at a certain something. She crossed her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to one foot as if she where thinking about something. Ruby had both hands on the car bumper leaning forward with a confused look on her face, every now and again looking up at Weiss.

"You have no idea what you're looking at do you?" Ruby's tone was teasing, a small smirk on her face as she waited for Weiss reaction.

"What! Of course, of course I do...i mean-" Weiss caught Ruby's expression, clearly not believing Weiss and clearly enjoying every moment.

"Urghh, no." Weiss sighed in defeat.

Ruby just let out a quiet laugh.

"So what now?"

"I'm going to have to call someone."

Weiss returned to the drive's side of the car, opening it up and reaching over a grabbing her phone from the small compartment between the two seats. Weiss walked back towards Ruby, already scrolling through her contacts for somebody to call.

She grimaced as she past almost every name, most of them being guys her father had set her up with, before she had told him about her preference. She hadn't had time to delete them and hadn't even really noticed they were there until now. She made a mental note to delete them later but she couldn't help the frown that formed on her lips. Ruby easily noticed the look on Weiss' face and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey, what's wrong." Ruby looked over Weiss' shoulder, peeking at the phone in her hands. Ruby's expression instantly dropped, taking a few steps backward to lean on the car.

"Wow...that's a lot of guys." A dry laugh followed Ruby's words, a hand pushing though her hair. Ruby's depressed tone made Weiss' heart sink in her chest. Weiss walked over to Ruby, her hands planted on either side of the red head, their faces just inches apart.

"Ruby, it was my father, he made me go on all of these stupid dates. I hated every moment of it and I hated all of them, I just don't use my phone a lot. Ruby trust me, I was counting the seconds until those date were over so I could talk to you." Weiss rambled out, panic getting the better of her. She finished with a deep breath.

A small smile tugged at Ruby lips, again running her hand through her hair before sighing.

"I know, I know. I definitely over reacted. Sorry." Weiss just shook her head but Ruby continued anyway. "No. I know about everything you went through with your dad and I still reacted like that." Ruby looked up at Weiss through her bangs, giving the heiress' her best apologetic smile.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I forgive you, don't worry about it." Weiss brushed Ruby's bangs away from her eyes. For a minute she just look down at Ruby, unable to tear her gaze away, a small dread clawing at the back of her mind. Eventually Ruby meet her gaze, silver eyes staring into icy blue, a small smile appearing on the red head's face. As soon as Weiss saw that smile it crushed every bad feeling that was swirling inside of her at that moment.

"Come on, I'll phone my father and ask him to send someone for us." With a huff Weiss pushed herself off the car, returning her attention back to her phone. Weiss scrolled through her contacts for the second time, quickly skipping over most of the names, before reaching her father.

Weiss pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear, her foot tapping impatiently on the concrete. Three drawn out beeps before the phone went dead. Weiss tore the phone away from her ear to look at the screen.

"No, no, no no no no no." Weiss' voice was full of panic, as she franticly shuck her head from side to side.

"What? What is it Weiss?"

Weiss quickly found her fathers number again, hitting the call button with maybe a little too much strength. She pressed the phone to her ear, panic rooting her feet to the ground. Again three drawn out beeps before the phone went dead. Weiss' phone almost slipped out of her hands as her arms dropped to her sides limply. She stared blankly at Ruby, worry growing on the younger girls face.

"No signal."

"What?"

"No. Signal. As in we cant call anyone."

A look of realization passed Ruby's face.

"What are we gunna do?"

"I don't know." Weiss let out a heavy sigh. "It's going to be dark soon so I suggest we just stay here until morning and then try and find a gas station or something." Ruby's brows furrowed for a moment, before she looked up into the sky, using her hand to shield her eyes. After a moment she spun around and then quickly spun back to Weiss.

"Weiss, I have a great idea." She said with utter seriousness.

Weiss couldn't help the smile on her face. This was what Ruby was like, always finding the best of a bad situation, although Weiss still had no idea what Ruby had in mind so whether it'll be _'the best' _is still up for debate. Regardless Weiss still found herself agreeing to go along with whatever Ruby had planned.

The smile on Ruby's face when Weiss agreed was worth the world anyway.

"Lock your car."

Weiss quickly locked her car with the press of a button on her keys before turning back to face Ruby.

"Okay Weiss, Close your eyes."

Weiss looked skeptical but complied non the less.

"I'm completely trusting you here Weiss. You've gotta promise you won't open your eyes."

Weiss sighed

"I promise."

"Good."

Ruby started leading a blind Weiss, Weiss followed obediently, not opening her eyes once. The click of her heels against the concrete quickly turned into grass crushing. Weiss could feel the ground getting steeper with every step, until eventually it levelled off.

"Sit down."

Weiss followed Ruby's orders and sat down. One of her hands went in Ruby's, their fingers entwined together, warmth from Ruby's hand seeping into Weiss'. The other hand lightly brushing against the sharp blades of grass next to her. For a long time they both just sat in silence, Weiss keeping her eyes closed the entire time. Weiss' breathes were deep and full, letting the fresh countryside air flow through her. It was cool outside, causing heavy shivers to roll down Weiss' spine. Weiss could feel Ruby mindless playing with the fingers on the left hand.

Weiss felt incredibly calm, just sat on this small hill by the side of the road with Ruby. It was such a weird experience for Weiss, she was the type of person who couldn't sit still. Who felt that when she was still it was just wasted time, Weiss was someone who hated wasting time. It had been taught to her that wasted time is wasted money but when she was with Ruby no moment felt wasted. Every second was treasured.

"You can open your eyes now." Ruby's voice was soft, almost a whisper, when it made it's way to Weiss. It was as if she spoke any loud it would shatter this moment they were having and they would never be able to get it back.

Weiss' eyelids fluttered open to be filled with a sky of fire. Red, orange and pink radiated off the sun that peeked over the horizon, slowly crawling further and further towards the earth. Eventually those colours cooled and faded into the midnight blue sky, getting lost until the following morning. Sunsets were something that happened at the end of every day, mirrored in the mourning by the sunrise. Weiss had seen each a thousand times but non of those compare to this one.

Weiss felt warmth wash over her, relaxing her further. She slumped to the side, her head resting on her girlfriends shoulder. They didn't say anything, the moment was too perfect to ruin with words. Together they watched the sun sink into the mountains in the distance, bit by bit disappearing behind the horizon, until eventually it was completely hidden and the sky went dark. The final hint of pinks and oranges eventually fade into nothing, consumed by the darkness of the night sky.

Weiss really didn't want to move but she did anyway. She felt like the moment had ended and there was nothing else but Ruby thought differently. As soon as Weiss started to rise she was instantly pulled back down again by Ruby.

"Ruby what are you doing?"

"What are you doing Weiss?"

Weiss was genuinely confused.

"Well...the sunset finished, the moment ended. The beautiful thing we were watching ended."

"It only ended because you stopped looking." Ruby spoke as if it were so obvious but to Weiss it felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Wow...that was pretty deep." Weiss said half jokingly, half not. She realised the truth behind what Ruby had said. All her life Weiss had spent looking forward, always rushing from one thing to another. Her attention always flickering from one thing to the next when she though someone or something was of no use anymore. Maybe she missed some stuff.

"I have my moments." Ruby said jokingly before returning back to being serious.

"Here. Look." Ruby pointed up to the sky.

Weiss turned back to the sky and was left breathless for the second time that day.

Millions of stars littered the sky, some bright, bigger stars, standing out in the sea of lights. They illuminated the sky, showering the world in a soft light. A background of midnight blue with hints of deep purples and lighter blues hung over them.

Weiss felt herself being pulled backward and leaned backwards to lay on the grass. She felt Ruby head rest on her shoulder, the younger girls breath tickling the neck. One of Ruby's arm snaked around Weiss' waist, gently pull her closer, their still connected hands rested on Weiss' stomach.

"Weiss, tell me about the stars." Weiss couldn't help the dry laugh that escaped her due to the sentence sounding incredibly cliché but for them it held a sort of meaning. Weiss could remember a time when she had told Ruby that her mother used to take her stargazing when she was younger and clearly Ruby had remembered, probably due to the fact Weiss never speaks about her mother but the thought still made Weiss' heart swell.

Weiss raised her free arm and pointed towards the sky, lazily tracing the most well know constellation. She looked over at Ruby to the see that she was following Weiss' finger and the corners of Weiss' mouth curled up slightly.

"That's Orion." She could feel Ruby's head bob up and down. Weiss' arm drifted to the side slightly to the side before stopping again.

"And that's Ursa Major." Weiss connected the stars with her finger then Weiss' arm drifted for a moment before stopping again.

"There's The Scorpion and over there is The Lion." Weiss' arm fell back to her side.

"That's all I can remember, it'd been a long time since i've been stargazing." Weiss spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice, which Ruby easily picked up on.

"That's okay, maybe we can go stargazing sometime." Weiss could sense Ruby's smile, even if she couldn't see it.

"That'd be nice." Ruby snuggled closer to Weiss, burying her head in the crook of Weiss' neck.

They didn't speak for a while, letting the silence of the night take over. Seconds ticked by, while girls remained in silence.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby's voice pieced the silence after a while, suddenly sounding out of place.

"Yes?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

The question caught Weiss of guard, rocking her the trance-like state she was in. She never thought Ruby would think about stuff like that.

"What do you mean."

"Like, why are we here. People."

Weiss stayed silent for a while, thinking about Ruby's question seriously. Ruby patiently waited for Weiss' answer without a word.

"Well, I don't really think there's an answer to that." Ruby just stayed quiet, waiting to here what Weiss was going to say. "You see, there is no 'We'...people are divided and theres a million different sides to choose. Each side has their own 'reason'."

Weiss felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth. She usually didn't think about stuff like this, things that no one could possibly know the answers to. She liked to focuses on the certain, the absolute, right and wrong.

"That makes sense."

"It does?" Weiss said with a small smirk.

"Yeah. What you saying is the real question is what's the meaning of life."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I know the answer to that one." Ruby said with confidence.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yep."

"Well please enlighten me." Weiss' voice was full of sarcasm, doubting Ruby's answer before she even heard it.

"The meaning of life is to search of the meaning of life."

Weiss didn't say anything, the smug look on her face instantly dropped. Her mind was sent racing, her brow furrowed in thought but she didn't understand what Ruby meant.

"What?"

Ruby just laughed

"I knew you wouldn't get it."

"Shut up and just explain what you're talking about."

"Well I think, you live life...searching for _your _reason to live, whether your reason is your career or just to be happy or a certain person. Everyone has there own reason for living. Like for me...it's you. You're my reason Weiss. And I lived my life for fifteen years without you, searching for you. The sad thing about it is that people can lose their reason for living but...i'll never lose you Weiss."

Sometime during her rant Ruby had made her way on top on Weiss, arms either side of the heiress' head. Ruby stared down at Weiss, silver staring into blue. Their lips joined together for a moment, before Ruby pulled away and dropped back down next to Weiss returning to her original position.

It was such a innocent kiss but it meant everything to Weiss. It was more than just a kiss, it was a promise, a promise to say true to those last words.

_I'll never lose you._

_I'll never leave you._

_We'll always be together. _

_Always._

Electricity coursed through Weiss' body, from the top of the head to the tips of her toes. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her heart pounded uncontrollably in her chest. Ruby's words echoed through Weiss' mind, repeating over and over again, especially the words _'you're my reason Weiss.' _

Weiss felt a surge of pride, warmth, gratitude, love. About every good emotion in the book. Those words told Weiss everything she needed to hear. Those four words told Weiss that she was Ruby's everything, that without her the red heads life would mean nothing.

Most people would feel pressured if someone said that. Most people would feel like they were trapped but Weiss didn't. Because Weiss knew that she would never leave Ruby. No matter what, Weiss would do everything to stay by the red heads side.

The comfortable silence once again settled between the two, both of them captivated by the night sky above them.

Ruby's words weight heavily on Weiss. She realised the answer was very 'Ruby'.

Seconds passed without a sound. Seconds slowly turning into minutes but eventually Weiss spoke again.

"That's pretty smart...I thought you were going to say something like cookies." Weiss said with a small laugh.

"Cookies are a pretty good reason too." Ruby was clearly absolutely serious.

Weiss' only let out a small laugh, the sound slowly fading back into silence.

Weiss could feel Ruby's thumb affectionately rub the back of her hand. Her free head went to Ruby's hair, carefully running her fingers along the black strands, eventually getting to the blood red tips. She curled the crimson lock around her finger, then released it and moved to the next.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think aliens exist?" Ruby asked with genuine curiosity.

Weiss sighed.

"Well, I think it'd be stupid to think there were no aliens." Weiss said after a moment of consideration.

Ruby just hummed, quietly asking Weiss to continue.

"It'd be stupid to think that humans were special enough to be the only intelligent life in the universe. There are billions upon billions upon billions of planets in our galaxy alone, you'd have to be pretty close minded to believe that non of them have intelligent life on them."

Ruby watched Weiss rant with a small smile on her face. She knew that behind closed doors Weiss was a bit of space nerd. She said she loved how anything was possible. She said that it was the only thing she didn't want to know for certain because that would take the magic away. Ruby always loved it when Weiss talked about space because when she did her eyes always had a certain shine to them. She spoke so passionately unlike her usual calculated and rehearsed way of speaking.

When the silence next settled, surprisingly, Weiss was the one to break it.

"What do you think they're like?"

"I bet they're really awesome. Like superhero's or something with super cool weapons and space ships." Ruby spoke with excitement in her voice.

"_You_ would think that." One side of Weiss' mouth tugged up in a smirk.

Ruby's response was to just stick her tongue out at Weiss.

Once again the silence settled but this time it felt more permanent. Both girls just laid in silence, more focused on the girl next to them than the sky hanging above them.

Every now and again there were innocent touches.

Fingers gently grazing against skin.

Light kisses.

Hands tugging through hair.

Weiss found it surprising how content she was just being near Ruby, just knowing that Ruby was next to her made every moment worth it. Knowing Ruby felt the same, that she was content with just Weiss' presence, made Weiss' heart thump in her chest.

"I love you." The words left Weiss mouth before she even realised It. The time between her and Ruby's words seem to last forever, when in reality they were only mere seconds. Weiss felt like time stopped as she waited for those three words, those three words that she never thought she would hear form anyone, never mind Ruby.

"I love you too." A soft smile worked its way onto Ruby's lips. A wave of warmth crashed into Weiss and her heart slowly returned to normal and her eyes drifted from Ruby back up into the endless sky.

By now the moon had crept high in the sky, hovering over the earth. It caused the world to light up with a ghostly glow. A few clouds obstructed the moon but otherwise it was full. The white orb stood out against the background of black. Stars were scattered in the sky but Weiss couldn't tear her gaze away from the moon.

Weiss realised that there was nowhere she would rather be than here with Ruby, under the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **First off i hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.

So the inspiration for this story was, y'know how every now and again you get into those convocations with people were you just talk shit? yeah well that what this is with Ruby and Weiss. I had planed for them to say more and eventually the sun would rise and stuff but i left it where it was because i though that was a good place to finish, with the title of the story n all. Also some of this story might be a bit...weak? its because i have this weird obsession of getting my fic's to 4000 words if i can so yeah.

Thanks for reading, please check out my other story Snowflakes, chapter 9 for that story should be up soon. (hopefully)


End file.
